1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus and control of power-saving modes of an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses, such as copiers, printers, and devices combining functions thereof, may begin in a power-saving mode (e.g., a sleep mode) within a predetermined time, to satisfy power-saving standards if a certain time has passed in a state in which the apparatus is not used by a user. Upon occurrence of an error that the user may resolve, such as a paper-jam, paper-empty, toner-replacement, cover-opening, etc., image forming apparatuses may maintain a normal standby mode to allow a user to deal with the error without beginning the power-saving mode. Alternatively, image forming apparatuses may begin the power-saving mode regardless of the error.
If a power-saving mode is not begun upon occurrence of an error, satisfying power-saving standards may be difficult. In a case of managing a power-saving mode in which at least a part, e.g., a large part of the image forming apparatus is inactivated, printout time of a first sheet may be increased, for example, because warming-up, almost similar to a rebooting, may be necessary upon occurrence of a wakeup situation, which may cause user dissatisfaction. Managing the power-saving mode regardless of an error, even after the error has occurred, may prevent the user from recognizing occurrence of the error or efficiently dealing with the error.